Kamen Rider 1 vs White Ranger
Kamen Rider 1 vs White Ranger is an Kazamamishima's what-if? death battle Original= Description Kamen Rider vs Power Rangers! Hongo Takeshi vs Tommy Oliver! this two icons of their franchise will battle to the top of superriority! '' Interlude Wiz: every superheroes franchise like power rangers, kamen riders and even Dc universe and Marvel comics will do everything to make that franchise would still exist with until now '''Boomstick: sometimes every franchise as their own icon. like Hongo Takeshi, the first kamen rider' Wiz: and Tommy Oliver, the 6th member of mighty morphin power ranger Boomstick: he's wiz and i'm boomstick Wiz: and it's our job to find out who would win a death battle! Kamen Rider 1 Wiz: Hongo Takeshi is a genius man and also a racer. he was lived in normal live as a biochemistry student in jounan university Boomstick: until a group a nazi showed up and change his life forever. Wiz: after he was captured by an organization known as shocker, they brainwashed him and turn him as a cyborg. and resulting he was recreated as Kamen Rider, an ultimate cyborg creation of shocker! Boomstick: man he look likes segata sanshiro to me Wiz: as kamen rider, he was incredibly powerful, his strength and speed is average any normal human. and yet, Hongo is actually a martial artist before he was captured Boomstick: He cut a metal rod with his rider chop, destroy the bend steel of the buildings with rider kick and he tanked an 100 volt electricity when he was not fully transform Kamen Rider 1: RIDER KICK!! Wiz: and that was before he was recaptured again by shocker. recreating him again and upgrade him, surpassing the original one. and allow him to transform instantly Boomstick: he can use hypnosis to resist shocker brainwashing, survive a nuclear explosion without injury and survive an ice sub zero trap. Wiz: after he was freed from brainwashing, he become a one man army of justice, and sometimes, he fought alongside ichimonji in several battle and he was one of the ten veteran riders Boomstick: he defeated several shocker monster, including bee woman, cobra man, dokumondo, and even Hell ambassador. Wiz: with that several ability and incredible feat. he was become one of the most powerful in kamen rider history Boomstick: until now, he can still kick some ass, even he was an old grandpa Hongo Takeshi: "My name is Takeshi Hongo, a warrior who is fighting for the freedom of all humans in the world!" White Ranger Wiz: for some reason, tommy oliver, was a great legendary ranger among the other. Boomstick: cool zord, and the tiger!? man.. Wiz: he was an high school student who was formerly green ranger. after he was free from rita repulsa brainwashed, he joined his friends to fight evil and eventually, lost his power Boomstick: so, Zordon with his hand, creating a new armor and make him become a power ranger again. but this time, he was a white ranger Zordon: I present to you.. the white ranger Wiz: as the white ranger, his strength and speed are increased.The suit also gives him the ability to perform physically-impossible moves such as a gravity-defying drill kick, the ability to jump distances no human could reach, and perform hi-speed attacks too fast for any human to counter. Boomstick: and he wouldn't be unarmed, he brought saba, a long and sharp sword that who can shoot laser and give an advice for tommy while in combat. Wiz: and enter ninjor, the creator of the medal, he was though tommy and his friend a ninja skill and a new power. Boomstick: and here it comes, the metallic armor. his metallic armor is more durable and increased his strength, he also reflect light and use the reflection as a volatile blast, a powerful laser beam Wiz: but, despite the fact that he is powerful, he is still lack in defensive. Extensive damage to his suit can break through its defenses and leave him vulnerable to harm Boomstick: but, still he is still the great white ranger, until now. Tommy Oliver: it's morphin time! white ranger power! Death Battle Wiz: alright, the combatants are set, let's end this debate once and for all Boomstick: it's time for a death battle! in parking area, hongo was surrounded by 10 shocker minions and he was ready to fight. meanwhile, in the base command center, Zordon summoned Tommy. Zordon: White Ranger, I have a mission for you. Tommy: what? Zordon: you need to destroy this man. alpha showing the picture of Hongo to Tommy Tommy: is he one of several Zedd goon? Zordon: no, but he is a dangerous man. you must destroy him. Tommy: where can I find him? Alpha: I located him in the parking area, he still there. Tommy: alright, I'll go Tommy teleport himself from the command center to the parking area. back at the parking area, the several shocker minions had been defeated by Hongo himself, as he was ready to leave, Tommy appeared behind Hongo, and he turn on Tommy. Hongo: who are you?! Tommy: the guy that who will destroy you. Hongo: there is no way. are you one of the shocker!? Tommy didn't answer as he pull out his morpher and walking toward Hongo. Hongo: fine then, if you're not answer, I guess you leave me no choice. RIDER!! HENSHIN!! as Hongo transform into kamen rider 1, tommy transform himself into the white ranger Tommy: IT'S MORPHIN TIME! WHITE RANGER POWER! the white ranger and Kamen rider 1 starring at each other as they ready to fight with their fighting pose FIGHT!! white ranger and kamen rider 1 run to each other and seemly exchange their punch and kick, but Kamen Rider 1 catch his punch and kick his stomach, send him flying a litle bit to the ground. white ranger get up and attack kamen rider 1 using his drill kick, but kamen rider 1 manage to block it, force tommy to jump backward. Kamen Rider 1 start to attack white ranger by delivering several punch and kick to the white ranger, before he do so, white ranger block and dodge it all, subsequently, white ranger kick kamen rider 1 in the face, follow up with high speed strikes, punch him forward and kick him with bicycle kick to the wall nearby. White Ranger: aw yeah.. take that. Kamen Rider 1 get up as white ranger taunt him. White Ranger: is that all you got. c'mon, you could do better than that. Kamen Rider 1 jump and attack him with a punch and kick, but white ranger manage to dodge it as white ranger kick kamen rider 1 stomach. white ranger begin to strike back as he delivered several punch to kamen rider 1, but eventually, kamen rider 1 dodge his attack as he punch white ranger stomach. white ranger punch him, but manage to block it and kick the white ranger follow up with several punch and kick, and ended up with kicking the white ranger to the pillar nearby. Kamen Rider 1: you're too much underestimated me, now, I sent you straight to hell! White Ranger: oh no you don't! alright saba, c'mon! white ranger summon saba and attempt to slash kamen rider 1, before he do so, kamen rider 1 kick him in the face, punch him in the stomach, and knocked him to the ground with uppercut. White Ranger: man, he still though. Saba: stop, babbling around and fire him with laser. White Ranger: alright! White ranger fire the laser at Kamen Rider 1, forcing him to get knocked down. again, White Ranger fire his laser while Kamen Rider 1 is still on the ground, but manage to dodge by rolling and stand up again as white ranger continue to fire the laser. forcing him to run and hide in the pillar. eventually, white ranger fire his laser and destroy the pillar while kamen rider 1 is hiding, force kamen rider 1 to knock down again for a bit. as white ranger begin to fire his blast again. Kamen Rider 1 watch the sword as he realize, that laser was come for his sword. Kamen Rider 1: I see, that laser come from his swords mouth, well, then.. Kamen Rider 1 run toward the white ranger as saba reminded. Saba: Tommy, his running headed to you, now, it's our chance. White Ranger: right, saba! let's finish this!*fire his laser* as he fired the laser, kamen rider 1 manage to dodge it by rolling forward and jump at the white ranger and attack him with rider chop, cut saba in a half, causing white ranger to be panic White Ranger: SABA.. NO!! Kamen rider 1 kick the white ranger, knocking him. Kamen Rider 1: IT'S OVER!! kamen Rider begin to jump and use rider kick at white ranger head and sent him to the wall, destroying in the process, and eventually, the white ranger is falling from the above to the street and explode. leaving his helmet on the ground as Kamen Rider 1 watching from the parking area who was actually revealed that they're fight in the third floor of parking area. Kamen Rider 1 leave that area with his bike, cyclone typhon K.O.!! Results Boomstick: oh..man.. it can't be good Wiz: both White Ranger and Kamen Rider 1 skills are surprisingly matched, but, as for our favorite white ranger, this is too much. Boomstick: not too mention that, Kamen Rider 1 has outclassed him in speed, strength and durability. and most importantly, he survived kame bazooka canon in the sea and even the nuclear explosion without injury. Wiz: Hongo was more experienced in the first place, unlike tommy who was drag out. and sometimes, tommy needed his friend to fought a monster. Boomstick: and he also cut the metal rod with his rider chop, without leaving a question why he could cut saba in a half. this battle is almost one side, Kamen Rider 1 is stronger, smarter, faster and more durable. poor Tommy, he just wasn't ready to be beaten Wiz: the winner is Kamen Rider 1 who would you rooting for? Takeshi Hongo Tommy Oliver do you agree with the outcome? Yes No |-| Remastered= TommyvHongo.jpg| TommyvHongoUp.jpg| Description It's the rematch of century! these Two Tokusatsu legend will fight against each other once more and this time they fight with all of they got! will Tommy Oliver redeem himself or will Hongo Takeshi's new upgrade will bring him victory once more? Interlude Hongo Takeshi Tommy Oliver Death Battle Results Category:What-If? Death Battles Category:'Hero vs. Hero' Themed Death Battle Category:Kazamamishima Category:'East vs West' themed Death Battles Category:Completed What-If? Death Battles Category:'Kamen Rider vs Power Rangers' Themed Death Battles Category:Martial Arts Duel Category:What-If? Death Battles completed in 2015